Harry
by Ashabel
Summary: To say Harry loves his family would be correct, and to go say they love him would be correct as well so what went wrong? This is the story of Harry Potter the Dark Wizard. Inspired by Harry Potter and the boy who lived. By the Santi abandoned story. Read the AN
1. The paving begins

**A/N: Yes my grammar is awful and I'm not gonna get much better at the moment. But if someone wants to beta this let me know. Yes this has been inspired but another story as I said in the summary. But I found more of the mentioned story on another site. But still hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

Harry loved his brother but other than looking similar the boys where nothing a like. Harry was very studious and focused. Where his brother Liam was a Qudditch obsessed practical joker. But never the less the boys loved each other and cared for one another no matter the differences. Harry brother was special tho he survived Voldemort killing curse. His brother revived a lighting scar because of this from tho now assumed vanquished Dark Lord. Harry had his mothers green eyes and father's black hair but Harry put a great deal into taming it with Sleek Easyies and hair gel. Where his brother was a miniature version of his father other than the scar. After a great deal of asking Harry had convinced his mother to fix his eye sight with a potion she developed. Combine it with her charms mastery as well as her potions mastery. Liam opted to keep his glasses however.

When the boys turned eight Harry had never stopped bugging his mum tell she finally relented into tutor Harry and Liam in magic. However Liam could not grasp much of it unlike Harry. Liam got repeatedly frustrated how his potions where never as good as Harry's or how he never could understand the theory as well as Harry. There was one thigh Liam was good at tho and that was flying. but when ever Liam went flying Harry was always in the manor library. Harry weren't ever big headed or over confident he just loved studying not to beat anyone or be the best for the drill or learning it self. Secretly he hoped to be a Ravenclaw and be with like minded people who l over learning. He never mentioned thie to his parents or god parents. Really how could be when they where all Gryffindors and one was the head of Gryffindor house. The head!

It was however a subdued Harry who woke up on September the first 1992 being awoken by his elf. As his brother had to get disguised for going to the Hogwarts Express and it was only fair if Liam had to be up so early so did Harry. Harry didn't mind but he would have rather slept but he decided to read a book. Pulling a book out his trunk at random he began to read and practice the wand movements for the Alohamora charm. But the time did events come for breakfast and eventually heading to the school train.

Harry and Liam got a compartment together and hopped back onto the perform today goodbye to their parents tell Christmas. It when the train had pulled out the station Liam friend Ron appeared. He didn't really notice Harry but greated Liam happily. Ron never really got over the ten back to back demolishings Harry gave the red headed boy at chess.

Harry did not really care and just kept his head buried in his book.

"I swear the brother of yours swear he'll be a Ravenclaw." Weasley said in a loud whisper.

"Now Ron there nothing wrong with being brainy. Also

it means Harry can help us with our homework with that big brain of his. Right Harry?" Liam asked and the read head looked excited .

"Maybe depends really." Harry said casually.

"What's that's supposed to mean your supposed to help your brother he's a hero!"

" Your point is? " Harry questioned.

"Your brother is a hero." Ron said taking like Harry was very dumb. Harry had enough quickly drawing his wand and making the red haired boy vowed Harry made his trunk feather light and left the compartment taking his trunk with him. Making sure he remembered his book as well.

Harry banged along the carriages surprisingly he found and empty enough compartment that just had a man in a purple turban. Harry knocked and entered.

"A-h y-y-oung m-a-an h-ow c-an I help you?"

"May I sit here sir my brother's friend is being a pain and if rather sit and read somewhere peaceful."

The professor nodded. "I'm p-professor Q-Quiral." Harry did not fail to notice the man's stutter seemed to be vanishing but made no comment.

"Harry Potter sir."

The Professor eyes widened at the mention of his name but he did not. " P-Potter if you well feel the need to talk to someone or somewhere quiet to read my office is open to you. I can understand how difficult it would be to have a famous brother and the bother I would bring you. But please keep that to your self your future head of house would prefer you come to them and just tell you to buck up. "

"Thank you sir I will be sure to remember that. Sir if I may ask what do you teach? "

"Defence against the Dark Arts. "

Harry's eyes widened in excitment. "Sir I been reading well ahead and I'm into some fourthy year material ideas wondering if there a possibility of private classes? "

The Professor smiled at him. "All tho they are not normally given to someone so young let alone a tall at Hogwarts." Harry's heart jumped a little. " let's test what you know on the way to Hogwarts then if you prove to me after a month of classes you are worthy I will. "

"Really sir! " Harry said excitedly.

The Professor nodded and smilled kindly at the boy. "But please Harry this must remain a mater that you tell no-one of if it goes ahead. The Headmaster would not like it if I'm teaching a first year subjects deemed to advanced."

" Of course sir. " Harry said not wanting to lose this opportunity for knowledge.

"Right then let's begin testing your knowledge. " The Professor said.

As the train pulled into Hogsmead station Quiral looked stunned. "I must say Mister Potter in very impressed flawless even. I don't think I need a month to test your ability in class. Let me think on it and I will let you know my decision after our first official class."

" Of course sir and thank you for believing in me. "

"Your quiet welcome Potter and off with you or you'll miss the other first years being taken to the castle." Harry nodded and said goodbye to Proffesor Quiral and hurried off. The first years as it transpired where shown the way to Hogwarts by the grounds proper Hagrid and taken to the impressive looking castle by boat. Harry barley broke up a a fight between his Brother, Weasley and a boy named Draco Malfoy. When they where waiting to be taken to the sorting.

Harry soon found him self in a stool and the aincent hat whispering in his ear. "Hmm interesting very interesting I suspected you to be a Gryffindor like your parents, my my Potter you like to make my job difficult. Hmm Hufflepuff is out your loyal and a hard worker but you strive to be the best. Your very cunning my, my Quiral sure does like does like you and he is a genius. Hmm not Gryffindor your to logical. Potter you could do great at Slytherin or Ravenclaw your in for a tough term regardless with who you are and who your brother is. So what do you want Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"

Harry thought about it and realised he was not one to pay attention to rumours of houses. It was a Slytherin thought of self preservation that made him make his final choice and the hat declared It to the hall. before assuring Harry his secrets won't be told to anyone. Then the hat of course called "Ravenclaw!" Harry made his way over to the table and sat down , having his hand shaken by a lot of people.

His brother's sorting was quicker but it seemed his brother was arguing with the hat. But it did pronounce him a Gryffindor. Harry heard whispers of. "No surprises there after all he vanquished You-Know-Who. " as well as. " I wonder why his brother with us tho. Must not be as brave as his brother. " Liam why did it always dome back to Liam. It never really bothered him before but Harry wanted to be something more than the brother of Liam Potter. Of course he was the one who'd replace his father as head of the Potter family one day that was at least something. "

It was a slightly dejected Harry who headed up to the Ravenclaw common room with the other first years. But at least he was the one who got the riddle right to enter the dooms. Luckily everyone had their own rooms so he'd have one place where he could be in peace. Harry unpacked quickly and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Burns certain professor was nowhere near ready to sleep. As a black shadowy form floated out a trunk.

"My Lord I bring interesting news."

" What is this Quiral? "

"Potters older brother is a Ravenclaw I used light legilmency in the boy and it gave him the offer of that or Slytherin. He picked the house of Ravens in a sense of self preservation."

Voldemort chuckled. "How amusing and what of the boy?"

" the boy is remarkable he's already understanding some of a fourth year level. He struggling but if Hogwarts offered what a certain school offered He would certainly be at a third year level in all his classes. "

Voldemort thought on this. "Teach the boy be a friendly face guide him in the right way."

" My Lord should be pleased I already offered him private classes. "

"Good very good my friend. Now I have a big request of you my friend allow me to share your body with brief spells of control. I promise you my friend do not fail me and it won't kill you when we get the stone and I get my body back." Harry

"Of course my Lord." Without hesitating Voldemort absorbed into the Professor body he screamed out slightly and fell to the floor. But the pain subsided an now the Dark Lord was inside him.

"Now I can observe the boy my self I hope to see the potential you see in him your self."

" Of course Master " is all the man said and prepared for bed.

Harry's fist week at Hogwarts had not been to say very fun. Sure all his teachers liked and thought he was a brilliant student but he could be so much more. When ever he had free time he was in the library studying. He tried to approach a bushy haired Gryffindor girl but she snapped saying she wernt gonna do his home work for him and to leave him alone. He was hoping to make a friend by he didn't need a friend like that.

To say why Harry had hated this week would take hours so he'd summarise it into his letter home. Of how everyone thinks he's help us of his brother and must not even know Liam had private training and Harry just wouldn't be able to keep up. Or how Harry must be jealous of his little brother. Or with constant pestering about his brother. And when people where nice they only wanted him to help them with home work. Honestly how could Ravenclaws be behind on homework in their first week. But at least today he 'd have lessons with Quiral a double period with the Slytherin's.

As Harry expected the class was boring and it confirmed Harry's theory the stutter was an act. But Harry had no clue why. As the class ended and people began leaving Quiral spoke up. "P-potter a w-word." Many of the class snickered thinking Harry was gonna get yelled at. When the last person had left Quiral locked the door with a wave of his wand .

"So our lessons Harry I may call you Harry?"

" yes sir. "

"Thank you now Harry we can start your lessons twice a week. Starting tonight and Saturday night. If that is suitable to you."

" Of course sir what time? "

"Six o clock each night." He said.

"Thank you sir."

" Your welcome Harry now go get your lunch. " The man unlocked the door and Harry hurried off.

"So my Lord what do you think? " Quiral said after a few minutes.

"Oh the boy has great potential. He will make a valuable death eater someday. Maybe even a inner circle candidate. He may not see it now but there greatness in I'm and he won't be to weak to seek it. you'll make sure of that or suffer my displeasure."

" Yes my Lord of course. " The man said respectfully.

Months had gone by since that first week in September and Christmas was coming. A lot had happened in this time. Harry and Liam had grown very far apart and Harry had still not made a friend. He guessed he could consider Quiral a friend and he was a teacher and it went the same.

His Brother had somehow got on the Qudditch team. He and Weasley somehow thought a troll he was really growing to hate Weasely. He had become friends with the bushy haired girl. Who's name was Hermione Granger. She was a pain to say the least. All his teacher still liked him but they still wouldn't give him extra lessons. Saying he was to young and what not. Shape however did say maybe next year when he's a second year. Shape liked Harry but he seemed to hate Liam.

Harry finally had enough. Tears pouring from his eyes he ran to Quiral's office.

"Harry we dont have a lesson today." There lessons had increased in the amount where the more improvement Harry showed. But then he caught sight of Harry's face. Then he quickly ushered Harry's into his office.

He gestured for Harry to sit down. When they had say and poured tea he asked Harry a question.

"Harry what ever hapend?" He asked concerned.

"I was in History of Magic listening. Well and people kept bugging me about helping them with homework due next period and when I refused they where snarky at me again. As well as saying it's no wonder I have no friends. Then I heard my whole year group in my house discussing me and saying similar things. As well as how I'm just a jealous boy who's brother hates him. Just because Liam knew I'd tell at him for the drill incident. That why he was reluctant to come. I just finally had enough and it all became to much I can put of there before they saw me and had no idea where to go. Flitwick is okay but he's like the other professor unwilling to do anything. The only reason I didn't curse the lot of them was I did not want other teachers to know about the lessons and make them stop. I hate it here at Hogwarts my parents and god parents told me amazing stories of the fun they had here but I just hate it! "

"Well Harry thank you for not cursing students. But Harry the solution is simple you leave Hogwarts."

"What sir what good would that do running away!"

"You wouldn't be running you would be studying at a much better school for you and your talents a school where you can advance to up years for individual classes. It's a school for students with true potential just like you."

" What School is this sir? "

"Durmstrang."

Harry gasped. " But sir is that not a school of dark magic? "

"Harry remember what I told you. Magic is magic and there nothing else. If you want greatness this would be best for you. Harry you just need to be strong enough and brave to make the decision. I'm sure we could compose a letter together." He then slipped a paper to Harry after digging around in a filing cabinet.

Harry looked at it. It was something comparing the pros and cons of Dermstrang. "Why do you have this sir?" Harry questioned.

" Lets say I seen you develop and knew you'd need somewhere more suited to you. I'd hate to lose my greatest student but it be for the best for you. I'm sure we could keep this quiet tell you at least get a response from them. I have your transcript here I was able to assess it when Flitwick was down in the village. "

"It seems like your trying to get rid of me sir." Harry joked.

" Yes Harry I am but not for dislike for you. But your to good for Hogwarts Harry. You will soon get board and even more frustrated here. Dermstrang Will allow you to become great. I could see you easily getting into third year classes for everything. "

"Sir?"

" Yes Harry? "

"Can we compose that letter now?"

" Of course Harry. "

The wrote and wrote for a while and we wrote quiet a lot tell they had a very professional looking letter commposed.

Dear Highmaster Karkaroff

My name is Harry James Potter heir to the house Potter. Iv been studying at Hogwarts this last term but have found my hand highly disappointed by it. I was told great stories of this school but they are highly inaccurate. I am very far ahead of my year mates years ahead even. Not to sound arrogant sir.

But I have heard great stories of your school. As well as the superiority of Dermstrang Institute to Hogwarts. to be honest I agree with that statement. With the way students can advance faster, as well as the way to not mollcodle your students. I also approve of your views of the Dark Arts of how magic is just magic. Of how it's all about intent. I'd be fully comitted to my studies and excel beyond my current ability.

I have inclosed my academic transcript with this letter. My academic reference Professor Quiral will also be contacting you as well. I p?ease request you direct all your questions about me to him. I'd much rather Hogwarts not know of my intentions tell I'm gone. That is if you accept me to your fine institution.

Thank you for taking your time to even read my letter.

\- Harry James Potter

Quiral then charmed it to German.

"There that should give you another point in your favour. Now as students are always required to speak German I shall be teaching you german. With the language spell and potion.

" Thank you sire. " Harry said.

"Quiet all right. Once your accepted to Dermstrang I'm sure your parents will be easily enough to convince. Now here drink this it's the language potion and then I'll combine it with the language potion and you will be fluent in an hour or a week maximum. "

It did not even surprise Harry now that he had the potion. Harry quickly downed the strawberry tasting potion.

It turned out Harry was on the quick learn side of things. Asking as someone was speaking it to him and he was reading it.

It was late when Harry left the office Harry ate with the Professor in his office. But when Harry was far off and the door locked Quiral spoke.

"Well my Lord what do you think?"

"Very well done my friend. With him going to Dermstrang it will drive a wedge between him and his family. They won't like it but they won't stop him. Potter will make a fine inner circle member some day." ?

"You think he will get in and join you some day?"

" Yes and yes. Now be silent I need rest. "

"Yes my Lord."

It was the last day of term and Harry came to visit Quiral before he left.

"Well Harry this looks like goodbye for now. I heard personally from the Highmaster and I looks like you'll be getting in. But keep quiet for now. Oh and keep an eye out for a present from me for Christmas for your eyes only. " Harry nodded at this.

"Thank you sir and be sure to look out for mine." He did not have one for Quira not expecting anything but he would

"You did not need to Harry."

"I know sir. " Harry smirked.

"Well Harry this won't be goodbye but see you soon. " He held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Yes sir see you soon." Harry then turned from the office and left.

When in a compartment alone he did have one last look at the castle wondering if he's ever see it again.

He arrived at Kings Cross and hurried off the train. He found his mother and waited around with her for his brother to arrive. He did not speak much of Hogwarts just shrugging.

He ignored his Brother and his friends and eventually left with his mother and brother. In his room Harry was startled by the tapping at his window. A massive snow owl hopped in and allowed Harry to take the letter. Harry opened the letter.

Dear Mister Potter

We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted you into Dermstrang Institute. Please reply to this letter by the 22nd of December and arrive at your Ministry for testing on the 27th of December then you will be able to use the included Portkey which will activate on the 28th of December at 10am your local time.

Please find inclosed a equipment and book list.

We look forward welcome you to our school.

\- Igor Karkaroff

Harry beamed and wrote a polite acceptance letter. Then sent it off with the delivering owl. His Parents would have no choice but to agree when they heard that Harry had already accepted his place.

He went down stairs and found his parents alone in the drawing room.

"Harry Its awfully late you should be in bed." Lilly said kindly.

"Mum, Dad iv got something to show you and before you argue I already said yes and you won't change my mind. "

"Harry you have not signed a Marriage contract have you!" Lilly exclaimed. Harry shook his head.

"No not that." He placed the letter with them.

His Parents faces paled. "Harry why did you do this!" Lily exclaimed.

he explained the whole story and with the looks of shocks and horror on his parents faces they truly did not want to believe Harry story, but they knew Harry never lies.

"Fine." James said.

"James you can't be seriously hurt! " Lily exclaimed.

"Lilly it's to late one Harry took the place. Secondly the teachers have to make unbreakable oaths to not harm students seriously or order other students to. But Harry you need to know German. "

" I have learnt it Dad. " Harry said.

"Oh well that's good. I will take you to your tests. But I'm get the mirror from Sirius and if your ever in trouble you will contact me straight away. Also I'm be sending Albus to have a brief chat with your new Highmaster. " this all sounded like it won't open for discussion.

"Yes dad." Harry said.

" Now don't tell Liam tell after Christmas. " James said and Harry nodded.

After Christmas Liam did not take the news well and was refuring to talk to Harry. Weasley was determined that Harry was destined to become a Dark Wizard.

Harry got into fourth year charms, potions, transfiguration, herbologey, history of magic and third year dark arts and first year spell creation as he's never studied it before. That was one of the presents he's been sent by Quiral. The other was a book that should help him in Dark Arts class. He did not use everything he knew in that test with his dad watching. He did not want his dad getting suspicious. He kn

ew that's when it started getting more dark. even tho he lied to his parents successfully. No need to have them worry them worry over nothing.

So came the day of Harry's departure. Harry in his sweltering furs. His Parents hugging him as well as Lily kissing him goodbye. When Harry was standing upright with his trunk and portkey letter.

Liam yelled at him "I don't get why you have to go, I hate you you!" Liam bellowed.

Before Harry could respond the familiar hook behind the naval sensation ocured and Harry was spining. It was not like normal tho he was s

spring in a blue vortex. Tell he landed in a snowy and cold port village. With thump stumbling slightly. He strightened up and was greeted by a man with yellowing teeth. Harry then realised this man was his Highmaster.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	2. A new friend

**A/N: As always sorry about the grammar and typos I seriously need a beta :) if you'd be interested in being my beta for this or any other of my stories please PM me :) Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners :)**

"Ah Potter right on time welcome." The man said in German .

"Thank you Highmaster and thank you for accepting me to your fine school." Harry replied in German.

"You are quiet welcome Potter. I'm sure your wondering where we are remember keep the secret can't let any outsiders know where we are."

Harry took this to mean his family as well. "Of course sir."

"Were in Norway Potter a small port town magical population only. It's called the Dragons Harth. As of the school were up in the mountain range as well it's harder to see then from here. As well as there are many lakes in sure you'll find the sigh spectacular. The school is a mere fifteen minute walk from here. Good thing you wore your furs no?" The man chuckled.

"Yes sir. I am also guessing the knowing German rule is part of the co get story?." Harry said as they began walking towards the school. They walked in silence for a while tell Karkaroff spoke again.

"You are correct in that guess. I must say however I was truly surprised by your coming here Potter. It intrigued me so that I had to be the one to collect you. As well as your entrance scours they where most impressive. Tho I must say your examine seemed to feel you held back a little in your Dark Arts evaluation."

Harry thought for a moment. "First sir I must say I'm highly honoured the Highmaster him self collecting me. Secondly well your partly right. I didn't want my father knowing how far ahead I truly was when it comes to that particular branch of magic. Coming from a family like mine knowing that !much about what they'd call Dark could be highly alarming to them."

" Yes I could see that. As it's why I was shocked by you coming here. I thought your whole family worshiped Dumbledore's backside. "

Harry chuckled. "I may respect the man but I don't worship him like some Muggle Deity."

Karkaroff roared with laughter. "Yes quiet. But how did ones family react by the news of you wanting to go here?"

"Mother was against it but Father convinced her. Well I think that is due to the fact I already applied and accepted your offer of a place before telling them." Harry said simply.

" My my you choose to come without consulting ones parent's. Now if they refused to let you come, what then? "

"I would have found away Id but not told them of the Portkey and just left. If have to have found away to do my entrance tests and get my equipment but I'm sure I could of I'm quiet resourceful."

" Well I'm sure we could have tested you here if your parents would not comply. As with equipment you could have been supplied at the village. It's good to see your here a few days before the start of term, it will allow you to adjust to our school. Speaking of which you should get your first view of the school as we round this corner. " When Harry rounded the corner he felt his jaw drop slightly. It was no where as near a bueatyful sight as Hogwarts but it was impressive. It was a large and imposing four story castle well it must also have dungeons. But while Hogwarts was meant to be seen as a home this was a fortress. Harry looked around the snowy grounds and saw the mountain range as well as many frozen lakes. In the distance he also saw an impressively large Qudditch pitch larger than the Hogwarts one most certainly.

"I can see your impressed yes it's not as beautiful as dear old Hogwarts." Harry could tell the man was being sarcastic whinge complemented Hogwarts. " But it's practical and perfect. More powerful protections than Hogwarts better facilities and better staff and students. There are four flours and a dungeon. Down there you will have Potions class and there are other rooms where certain rule breakers her sent. be sure this is not you. On The ground floor is the great hall and feeling arena. Second floor is the library and teachers offices and quarters and various class rooms. Third floor is the same other than not having a libary. The fourth floor has students rooms. You see we don't have houses here we find them to be irrelevant and only segregate the students from one and other. Certain rooms as better than others. Traditionally hard work pays off so we feel you should earn more comfortable accommodations. We do however allow students to modify there own rooms but will only fix damage of you do something to your room that it's a threat to your wellbeing or the wellbeing of others be warned some teachers won't like being called to fix your messed so it's best you learn to fix things your self or find a student who can. A traditional room will consult of a military style cot, a desk a very small window and somewhere to put belongings. This is there to encourage students to improve. There are rooms each year for students who achieve the master ranks for their classes theses are seen to be the best. You got a modiertly comfortable room. One a journeyman level student in multiple classes would get. Do not disappoint me placing you in a room of such comfort or if we find you work slipping will find some room to encourage you more. Qudditch if you wish to play are run by various teachers who have a team each. You'll find here named and money mean nothing as long as your not of niggle birth all are equal at this school. Some students step out of line but other students will deal with them most of the time. Oh there is an additional tower in the centre of the school grounds it rather concealed here but that's my office in that tower. There a reason Grindalwald choose to take the school as his base of operations it's a fortress as well as a home. "

"Thank you for a further honour sir I seek to not disappoint your faith in me?"

"Be sure that you don't Potter. "

They where walking along a long stone bridge now lined by touches and soon across a drawbridge and inside the castle. And inside the warm castle.

"The fire places here are alone lit for magical purposes. But the school built on top of a natural hot spring and with various echantments some of the school it's self some you could learn you should not be cold here."

"Thank you sir and what of making a fire place in ones room via enchanting ?"

" As long as it's done right the teachers have no need to go into a students room unless it's a matter of urgency. "

Harry took this to mean students had a free pass to make their room as they would. As he led Harry to his room the castle wernt anything like Hogwarts on the inside either. Yeah it had suits of armour like Hogwarts but this was more imposing the walls where lined by bright burning tourches. He showed Harry to his room. Using the password transfer. But explained to Harry he could change it with the ward in the room. There would be instructions how to in his welcome pack on his desk. He said before term starts his teachers would be more than happy to talk with him on any questions he may have. Then left Harry to unpack his belongings.

It was a spacious room. A large wardrobe. A queen sized four poster bed. There was a door that led off somewhere else. If Harry had to guess it would be a private bathroom. There was a large desk for studying as well. Harry had ideas already for the large window that his room had. He was gonna try add a balcony someday and make the room much larger. It was a fair sized room but it was clear it was still meant to be improved much more had more than the bear minimum but it was still meant to be adjusted to the students desires.

Once he was unpacked he decided to flick through the welcome pack. It was very intresting. With personally wrote information from all his teachers a brief over view of strange should study if he did not already know. As well as to come see them if he had any questions. He did eventually manage to change his password to which he changed to power. There where other information that explained the various rules at the school and various punishments. As well as how the grading system works. With the two guaranteed pass grades of M for master that only one student in each class revives and I got journeyman the end of year test is worth hardly any of your grade where you project for the class counts for seventy five percent of the grade. Then it explained how the school did not bother with OWLs and how they have an agreement with the Norway ministry that allows the students to be graded internally with how they have to swear oaths to be fair to their students so a teacher can't fail you for them hating you. . You would still get an OWL result slip so it all was on the books with your home countries Ministry. A similar thing seemed to happen with NEWTs. But with them more than one student of course could get an O like OWLs. But the O in OWL would be symbolic as still only one student would get an M for fifth year. Again this was all an internal secret. Then it said there was the pass grade of A but you'd have to retake the course. Then there was B for Blood traitor meaning It be down to the teacher if you retake it. Then S for Squib, meaning you have to start at a year lower again and that's only if the teacher allowed it. Then there was M for Muggle meaning your banned from the subject, and can't borrow books on the subject from the school ever. Also if you revived three M through out your time at the school you'd be expelled. Harry at first thought it seemed a little unfair but then realised with the M rule whats the point at keeping on a failure and letting them take a recourse they'd never understand away from someone who did. He then thought about Weasley and chuckled the idiot boy would probably get all M's in his first year. He thought about the grades and how they seemed a little offensive. But at least the top grade was not P for pure blood, and you have to be a Pure blood to get one. Then the second best was H for half blood. Then mud blood being the worse grade.

Tho thinking about Weasley made him think about Liam and what he yelled as he left. "I hate you!" Was it just sadness that he was leaving or something more to it. No matter Harry would not pay It any thought tell the summer or his brother owled him what ever came first.

It also said in the welcome pack all students can visit the village whenever they please as long as they are not cutting class no permission needed. It seemed to Harry the school was very much study as much as you can and as hard as you can. as well as will help you but we won't hold your hand and hold the rest back. It also. To which Harry was very pleased. Harry did however decide to go visit his spell crafting teacher. Slipping off his furs they becoming to hot for inside and just wearing his blood red Dermstrang robes. Using the map inside the pack that he had been given and he soon found his way to Professor Skrops office. He knocked and was told to enter.

"Yes! Oh you must be out famous transfer student I was curious to wonder why you placed so high other classes but where only placed in first-year for mine?" The middle aged man said getting straight to the point.

"Its simple sir Hogwarts has no class on the subject even as an elective. So you see it's kind of hard to place into a class I had little time to study for not where there books I could access at Hogwarts sir." Harry said and the man considered him for a moment.

"Tell you what Mister Potter my time is normally reserved for the elder students. But there all away as if right now being still the Christmas holidays. But I'm up for giving you an intensive crash course tomorrow. I will have you up to speed. Can't having a bright mind like yours being stuck in first year. I do however expect you to be jumping a head a few years in September as you have with all your other subjects if I'm not mistaken."

" Yes sir and thank you for taking the time to help me. "

"Your welcome Potter now I expect you here at ten am tomorrow morning. Now if Hurry back to your room. An elf will be along to ask you what you'd like more dinner I no doubt. As there only two other students in the school it's stupid to use the great hall."

" That's understandable sir. "

The man nodded.

Harry thanked the professor and headed back to his room elated.

Harry whispered the password to his door and entered locking it behind him. He did not notice however the black haired girl observing him curiously.

When he was gone she hurried off to a teachers office. When she arrived she knocked and was told to enter.

"Yes what can I do for you?" The Professor asked.

"Father he has arrived. I mean the Potter boy has arrived."

"Good very good befriend him and gage his potential he could be a powerful ally someday. For one he's the Potter heir and for another he's the first Potter to come to Dermstrang let alone leave Hogwarts. As I told you he's placed in to many advanced classes. He's may be able to help you advance if he is as talented as he's is believed to be. I expect you to have him testing into fifth year for Dark Arts class for next September with you. Understood?"

"Yes father understood."

" good dismissed. " He said and she nodded respectfully and left.

Back in his room an elf had just popped his dinner to him. Roast beef with roast potatoes and a butter beer as a drink. With trickle tart for desert. After he had finished eating however Harry decided to pay the Library a visit.

Madam Pince had liked Harry due to his quiet nature in the library and his first for knowledge and his respect for her precious books.

Arriving at the library he was pleased too see the librarian was still around.

"Err hello ma'am." Harry said quietly.

"Yes how can I help you?" She said in a strict tone.

" You see ma'am I'm a new student my name is Harry Potter, at my old school Hogwarts there was a restricted section to that most students could not go into. "Harry

" What! " The seemingly quiet woman roared. "You will need not worry about a pathetic practice like that in my library Potter. Here at Dermstrang we don't restrict such knowledge. Sorry I forgot to introduce my self madam Opel feel free to browse any book you desire here. As well as take any book out. Just keep quiet."

" Yes ma'am of course. " Harry said and the woman smiled sweetly and Harry went into the depths of the library and she returned to her book.

When Harry was deep into the Library browsing the Dark Arts section a book caught Harry's eye. It was titled Sonnets of a Sorcerer. When he reached for it a voice stopped him.

"I would not do that if I where you." A girl's voice said.

Harry lowered his arm. "How so?" He questioned her.

" Simple if you want to speak in limericks for the rest of your life read and touch that book. The author cursed all copies ever made for some reason I care not to remember. "

She was an intriguing girl with long black hair blue eyes, pale skin and around his hight. She must be his age. Harry smiled at her. "Thanks"

"Not an issue don't think anyone deserves that kind of punishment when they have not angered me."

Harry chuckled and offered his hand "Harry pleasure to meet you."

She shook his out stretched hand. " Calypso pleasure to meet you as well Harry. "

"So Harry what classes are you in?"

"Well I'm in fourth year for Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions and History of Magic. Then third year Dark Arts. Only class I'm in first year in is Spell Crafting as I never studied it before coming here as Hogwarts does not have It one of the many things it is lacking."

The girl smirked at his criticism of Hogwarts. "Oh I heard rumours of some prodigy starting but assumed it was all that rumours." She said acting surprised . "But I also heard rumours he held back for his Dark Arts placement now why is that?" She got close to his face and smiled silly.

"Well I see it, Wait hang on a minute!" Harry said thinking mid sentence. "How in the world do you know that!?"

she smirked again. "Oh Harry my daddy is the Dark Arts professor."

Harry smirked. "So it was not rumours you heard but facts? "

She laughed quietly "Guilty." Holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

Harry laughed quietly.

When they subsided she spoke. "So why did you hold back?"

" Well you must know my last name. "

She nodded.

"Well my father was in the room and I didn't really want to show him how far along I was, It may have alarmed him. As well as he may have stopped me coming. I already had to lie through my teeth about true nature of Dark Arts class."

She laughed again. "Well and I thought you Potter's where all goody goodies."

Harry smiled. "There is no good or evil when it comes to magic only power and magic it's self."

She smirked as if this was what she wanted to here. "Well that settles it."

" What? " Harry asked.

"Your gonna help me test into fifth year for Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions and History of Magic, for next year. Then I'll help you get into fifth year for Dark Arts and Spell creation for next year. The latter being the only class we share by I been told il be going up to fifth year for it next year. The Formmer being the only class I'm in fourth year for." She said.

" How's that a fair trade. " Harry smirked but already agreeing to it in his head. One to advance faster the other that he had seemed to finally made a friend at school.

"Well it is because we both gain knowledge and go through the core classes quicker. Oh and let's not forget I prevented you speaking in limericks for the rest of your life. Finally you get to spend more time with this cutie right here."

" Okay, okay. " Harry said holding up his hands in a fake gesture of surrender. "You have a deal." He held out his hand to her and they shook.

"So Calypso what's your last name?"

" Roiser. " She said simply.

"Oh I thought that family was sort of you know dead? "

She smirked "Nope we're alive and well I'm more surprised the reaction you had was so casual. "

Harry shrugged "It was war and everyone had to pick a side or hide from both. Bad things happen in war and you family may have affected my Mother but that not hurting me directly. Also I'm not one to judge someone by their family name. As well as war is likely to break out again in the future and will all have to pick a side one that the right side for us and ones that an easy side for us to join. " Harry said this all simply.

"First of all Harry thank you that means a lot. Secondly I am the same it would have been all to easy to see you as just another Potter or the brother of the boy who lived. But I could tell by just looking at you your different and by talking to you that has been confirmed." She said smiling.

"Thanks that means a lot. " Harry smirked back.

"Your welcome. Now for my last point with war does that mean big old Harry Potter would be on the side viewed as evil." She snickered.

Harry smirked. "I never said that. But remember what I said there is no good or bad only power and magic. Light and dark don't exist only the grey of our actions them self. But yes war I'd not just fight on the side my family does, if I fought at all. That would be the before mentioned easy choice. I'd choose the side I agree with and believe in. Any way I'm to young to choose a side in a war any way. " Harry said.

"First of all right answer on the view of good and evil again." She smirked. "As well as your view on war and picking a side. They are both very wise answers. Were very similar you and I Harry.

"How come? " Harry asked noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Well Hogwarts must have been rough. You know with your brother being who he is and all the questions. Then people thinking your not as good as him and when you prove your better they just say your jealous of him. Then after all the hate and suffering they give you and have the audacity to ask you for help and you say no they be bofferigge ass holes to you. Now I don't know about the famous brother part but if suffered a lot because my dad being a teacher and what not, people thinking i m only moved ahead due to favouritism, which it is not! Then people don't like that as a name only means nothing here. So I prove them wrong and show them not to mess with me and they end up fearing me. I been alone this first term Harry but I'm sure you must have had it worse. "

She did not seem close to crying she seemed more angry at what she had been through and was it possible what Harry had.

"First off thanks Calypso." Harry smilled at her. "Secondly yeah it was tough but it must have been equally as tough for you."

"Thanks Harry." She smiled.

" Your welcome. I do hope you don't mind me asking but are you a lagilmece? "

She looked as if she was contemplating him. "Yes I am." But I guessed what you'd been through before I could get a glimpse into your mind. You seem to have an affinity for oclumency what is much harder to learn but you'd be able to get it easy making you a natural legilimence. "

"Really?" Harry sounded shocked. Not needing explain the term as he's come across it briefly in a book. "Any books on here on the topic?"

She nodded and showed him to a section where Harry got out multiple books. He was curious when she dropped a dark arts book on the stack but made no mention of it.

"I can tell your curious. So trust me it will prepare you for father's class in explain more when we meet to study. " Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry checked out his books and the pair left the library.

"So Harry want to meet tomorrow morning in the library to begin?"

"Can't in the morning I have a spell crafting crash course tell I'm guessing dinner. "

"Wow that's an honour he never gives up his time for younger student's."

Harry nodded and explained how he understood that and told him. Which she that was a good thing and should get him in the teacher's good graces. Harry showed Calypso to her room, which was near to Harry's own room. The pair where gonna meet in her room tomorrow night at seven. The pair said good night and Harry headed back to his room, after he had got ready for bed and putting his books away he was out as soon as the hangings where drawn and his head had hit th pillow. But he was smiling at the fact he had finally seemed to have made a friend.

Back in her room Calypso was smiling. She had followed her father's orders and befriended Harry. To be honest when she heard about him she would of befriended him any way, and was going to. It making her father happy was a bonus. But she was glad as she had finally seemed to have made a friend. She slipped off to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Wedge

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Sorry for the delay in the update of this story. As well as that this chapter is much shorter, just thought it was at a good point to end it. Sorry about my awful grammar need a beta, if your up for this PM me. Hope you enjoy :)**

The next day was exciting would be the best way to describe it if you asked Harry.

He had arrived at Professor Skrops early and knocked and was good to enter.

"Early Potter." The professor said in a neutral tone.

Harry did not know what to say and a nervous look almost krept onto his face.

The man chuckled. "I like it and relax Potter relax I'm not gonna fault a student who is eager to learn."

Harry smiled in relief.

"On a note for the future Potter i advise one to learn Oclumency which I can tell you have a natural affinity for it. Which will make you easily learn Legilmency. But if you don't know what they are I'm not gonna tell you, I'll allow you to find the information your self."

Harry nodded.

"Right now let's begin take a seat."

By the time evening rolled around Harry was exhausted and starving. He had been working so hard with Professor Skrops that they had worked well past lunch and near to dinner time. But it had been well worth it spell creation looked like it could become Harry favourite class. It was all interesting and would go nicely when he took ancient runes from his third year. He already had plans for his end of year project he was gonna modify an already existing spell. It was when he reached his room and saw Calypso waiting for him he had forgotten about their plans for studying tonight and he had no clue if he'd be up for it. She waved at him when she saw him.

Harry waved back and approached her at his door. "Hey good day?" Harry asked.

" it was okay just sat around and read mostly thought we could have dinner together in your room, better than eating alone right. "

"Yeah and I'm starving we sort of worked past lunch."

She laughed "Well you look exhausted as well so if you want to just hang out tonight and start working tomorrow I'm fine with that."

" Thanks I think that may be for the best. " He smiled at her and whispered the password to his room.

"Smart not allowing anyone to here your password even a friend." Harry could not tell if she said the word friend almost hopefully.

Harry smiled. "Yeah we may be friends but I don't think I want to give your free access to my room." She smiled when Harry said friends. They entered the room and Harry shut the door behind him.

"Nice room although I see you made no changes so far is assume with your talent you'd have by now my father improved mine for me but insisted by next year I may have to do it my self." She said.

Harry nodded and made his desk move to the window. Then conjured a soft arm chair and offered to Calypso who took it smiling and thanked him. Harry grabbed his desk chair and moved it to the desk.

A house elf appeared in the room and the pair ordered their dinners. Harry pork chops and Calypso chicken stew. The elf also brought a tray of cookies and a jug of pumpkin juice on its return. At first they ate in silence tell Calypso spoke. "So Harry tell me more of why you came here to Durmstang?"

Harry chuckled. "Well that a long story. But I shall tell you. Hogwarts was hell full of the worse people you could imagine and the curriculum is pathetic. People compare you to someone your not, for example and they compare you to your oh so famous brother. when you don't want to talk about him they claim your jealous. Oh and when they ignore you and only talk to you when they want help with work and when you refuse, they claim I'm a know it and it's no wonder I have no friends. Oh and after my saintly brother found out I was coming here he called me a traitor and refused to talk to me. Oh and want to know the last words I heard from him just before I left for here he told me he hated me. Yeah I think it is very clear why I came here from that point. Then the education is rubbish they hold you back and won't allow you to advance beyond what they think is suitable. Oh the library has a restricted section that you need a note to get into and only older students get in typically the NEWT students. Oh and sometimes not even them. I asked to skip ahead and was refused. One time I was so reduced to tears my Defence Aginst the Dark Arts professor. Professor Quiral simply suggested I leave Hogwarts and began the transition progress for me to come here." Harry finished his story and Calyspo remained silent though out the whole story.

"Fuck just fuck I never realised how much of a shit hole Hogwarts truly was." She said almost angrily. "See here as long as your not a Muggleborn you will be respected if you show you are not a moron. As well as the fact a name don't matter only your power and what you can do." She said in a proud tone. "Well and with your class placement, I don't think you'll have to worry about proving your self." She said kindly.

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks I already can tell this is a much more suitable school." Harry said.

"Oh it quiet is Harry. It quiet is." She said.

The pair chatted for hours. Really getting to know each other and what they liked and disliked. They played a few games of chess and exploding snap. They did eventually decided it would be best if they slept and met up again tomorrow for practice. Harry and Calypso said good night and she headed off for her room saying Harry did not have to when he offrerd to show her back to her room. Harry locked his door behind him after she had left and soon feel asleep when he was in bed.

Calypso was not heading to bed however not for a while yet. She headed for her father's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." The man said.

"Father." She greeted closing the office door behind her and taking a seat.

"I hope this is not a pointless visit dearest daughter."

"Of course not father." She said.

"Then speak."

"Me and Potter I mean Harry we're actually becoming great friends it's not a task and I actually value his friendship. In all honesty father he very similar to me. But he has had an awful time at Hogwarts and hates the place more than anything in the world. He also seems to want to not be seen as the brother of the Boy who Lived. He also angry at his brother, his brother yelled at him he hated him just as he left for here. Also his brother ignored him ever since he found out Harry was coming here. People at Hogwarts would only be nice to him when they wanted home work help and when he refused they said things like no wonder he had no friends. Also when he refused to talk of his brother he was accused of jealously. Harry is clearly not he much better than his useless brother!" She said the last sentence angrily. "Harry is gonna be great and he's an amazing person. He's a prodigy and will succeed at anything he puts his mind to."

"This is most interesting. As well even better that you actually view him as a friend and like him least it is not a chore for you to be around him." Her father said and she nodded.

"Now what you say about his brother I want you to start driving a wedge between him and his family. Also make it seem it he ever wanted a place to go he will always have a place with us. He needs to start resenting his family as well. I'm sure he's well in his way with what you have told me. I think he just needs prods in the right direction, a task I'm sure you'll take great pleasure in it. Make him one of us a willing follower of th Dark Lord with him on the side of the Dark Lord it will destroy the light and his family when they find out. And even if it does not he will still be useful to have on are side the Potter hire and all that. So begin with that subtly at first however. Understood dear?"

"Yes Father understood." She said.

"Good dismissed." He said and she nodded.

She left the room wishing her father good night. When in her room she locked the door and soon fell asleep, determined to make Harry happy and achieve what her father told her to do.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Seeds

**A/N: Sorry for my grammar but a beta has now been found. One chapter have been checked I will replace the old with the beta checked ones. All right to respectful owners. I hope you enjoy :)**

The rest of the time before passed by in a blur with Harry and Calypso becoming close friends sometimes staying up late in to the night talking to one and other. With the mirror Harry had decided he would not use it unless the unlikely event where is life was at risk would happen. He would just tell his dad that the magic of the school interfired with it or the distance may have been an issue. He had browsed the library and learnt what Oclumency was and what Legilimency was by an extention and checked out multiple books on the mind arts.

What Harry loved about Durmstrang it already felt more like home than Hogwarts ever had. For one he had a friend his age and did not care about who his brother was who cared about her family name they had never hurt him. another thing Harry was shocked to think about he only realised this morning he had not thought about his brother since he told Calypso what he yelled when Harry had left for here. But in all honesty Harry did not care he'd only speak to his twin again when he apologised.

So came the night of the start of term banquet. Harry was sitting towards the back of the hall on a long table with Calypso. The Grand hall was a spectacular site a much more medieval looking place then Hogwarts, with a very middle ages look. The feast was underway with lots of banging of tankards with the anouncments been given by the Highmaster and especially when Harry was welcomed to the school. He was sitting across from a boy named Viktor who seemed to be three years older than Calypso and Harry.

But the end of the feast soon came and Harry was in his room preparing for bed, excited for classes the next day.

The next day Harry awoke bright and early. Most students had breakfast in room and Harry decided he might as well and then prepare for his classes. Another thing this school did was you studied a subject once a week for your core subjects but for longer periods to make up for this. It was found to be much more effective. Today Harry had Dark Arts and Potions. Sadly he would not see Calypso in class today but they would chat after class and at lunch.

He arrived at his Dark Arts class first well other than the Professor.

"Potter early I see I was looking forward to this meeting. I hope you won't hold back in my class." This man was Calypso father he was a tall man off at least six feet with cold brown eyes, high cheek bone and nest brown hair.

"Of course sir I will one hundred percent to all my school work."

"I guess we shall see take a seat."

Harry nodded respectfully and took a seat. The rest of the class arrived in the next ten minutes. But all Harry could say he was glad he was not the last.

"Poliarkoff!" The Professor boomed.

"S-sorry P-professor." The boy stuttered.

"What did I tell you would happen off you were late again!" The man roared.

"No please sir no." The boy wimpered.

"No what kind of respect would I have If I did not keep my threats. Now report to disciplinary room 7." The whole class other than Harry gasped.

"Sir no anything but that."

"GO YOU PATHETIC BOY, BEFORE I GET MAD!" The Professor screamed . The boy ran from the room.

"Now down to business." The Professor said as if nothing had just happend.

"The Imperius curse today you will be learn to fight its effects and if we have time you will be casting it on small animals. But I highly doubt any of you will even be able to throw off the curse."

The first two hours of the class were dedicated to a lecture on the theory of the curse and how to fight its effects. They spent the time taking notes and studying the theory of the curse. It was after there ten minute mornin break that they would start trying to fight its effects. For the first half hour Harry watched the rest of his much old class all fail to fight the curse. Some declaring Muggles as supirior, some just doing silly antics like singing and jumping on desks. It's when after the other 20 class members had failed Harry took his turn.

Without warning the Professor said "Impiro."

a feeling of total bliss came over Harry who felt very relaxed then he heard.

"Kiss my boots and call me master. Say your a worthless squib who's only purpose is to be a servant." Harry heard in his head.

Harry was about to bend his knees when another thought came to him. "Why would you do that. Your know squib."

"Do it now!" The voice said

"I WILL NOT!" Harry screamed inside his head and he felt the sensation lift.

He was shocked to hear the whole class clapping.

"Very impressive Potter. Think you can do it again?"

Harry nodded and by the third attempt he was even about to comply with the demands.

Harry sat back down but the whole class him in awe. Because he was eleven and the only one who could even fight the curse.

The rest of the lesson was spent with the rest of the class all failing to throw off the curse time and time again. It was when the bell rang and the class was getting up to leave Professor Roiser spoke.

"Potter please stay behind."

As everyone else left Harry remained in his seat.

"Now Harry two things I may call you Harry right?"

" Of course sir. "

"Wonderful now for a start next week your joining the fourth year Dark Arts class it's clear your not going to be challenged in a third year class. "

"Thank you sir"

"No need to thank me I am just doing my job. But now on a more personal note it seems you and my daughter are becoming fast friends, should the need ever arise you need time away from your family, you will always be welcome at my home."

"Again thank you sir."

"Not an issue Harry now off to lunch and I will see you in fourth year classes next week."

Harry said goodbye to the Professor and went to meet Calypso for Lunch he had a feeling he may need to take that offer some day.

He headed down and saw Calypso was already eating. "Hey" Harry said sitting down and serving him self some fish pie.

"Hey Harry how was your first class with my dad?"

"Pretty good in moving to the fourth year class for next year."

" Thats excellent Harry but what would your parents think. Oh no there son's becoming a Dark Lord and the hero son will need to kill him.

Harry laughed. "Liam is mediocre at best he could not kill anyone."

Calypso laughed in support shocked to see he was mocking is brother but pleased just the same meaning he was going down the path to make the right choice.

"So anything interesting happen in my dad class?" She questioned

"Yeah actually some guy got sent to disciplinary room 7." Harry said and Calypso gasped.

"Yeah everyone else did that too, what's the deal?"

" Harry room 7 the second worse room you can be sent to. It's physical punishments of the worse degree other than room. He's going to be in there a whole week basically whipped regularly and have to keep up with his studies further punishment that can even lead to expulsion. All while not being fed properly. Who was it?" She added with curious after thought

"Some guy named Poliarkoff." Harry said.

"Oh no surprises their he a known trouble maker and slacker."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Better my brother would be in room 8 by The end of his first class." Harry said coldly causing Calypso to laugh.

"Why so much hate against him?"

"He said he hates me and I had some time to think I won't forgive that easily."

She looked at him concerned. "No and not should you."

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"So you know there a chance we could sit out OWLS this year even tho here an in house exam at this school. it will be a push and be difficult but by third year if we work together we could have our core NEWTS done. Meaning third year can be dedicated to the OWLS FOR extra electives then by fifth year you could start a mastery. What do you say be a good chance of showing up that brother of yours."

Harry smiled "Oh I'm in."

"Wonderful Harry at least one Potter won't turn down the chance to be great."

Harry and Calypso had failed to notice Professor Karkaroff listening to their conversation.

"Potter, Rosier." He said walking

" Yes Highmaster. " The pair said respectfully.

"I could not fail to over hear your plans and I say i'm very pleased. I shall discuss with your teachers about your progress over the Easter break to see what can be done." He said.

" Thank you Highmaster." The pair said.

"Not an issue children study hard now." Then with that he walked away meeting with Proffesor Roiser in the entrance hall.

The pair chatted away discussing plans to excel and that they would design study plans after class. The bell soon rang and the pair headed off to their separate classes.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Whispers

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners :) Chapter currently not beta checked :) Hope you enjoy :)**

Up in the High Master office something of a lavish office So m befitting a long a meeting was taking place.

"Igor so you say my Daughter had a plan and Potter agrees?"

" Yes my friend they plan to take their 'OWLS' " he said quoted the word, "this year and NEWTS next year so they can focus on more selective magic from third year onwards."

The man chuckled "That daughter of mine so ambitious I know Potter could easily sail threw them with the right effort but my Daughter bright as she is may struggle right now."

"You doubt her ability?"

"In some area I do sadly but Potter should push her and they will get strong together. For when the time comes i'm sure Potter will join our side."

"I do hope a talent like that boy to be wasted and held the light is pitiful. Even worse if he refuses the Dark Lord i feel I'll grow found of the boy and don't wish him dead."

"Nor do I Igor. Now more about theses whispers of a tournament?"

 **TIME SKIP!**

What could Harry say his first term and Dermstang had been better in every way. He had a best friend he was inseparable from. He was advancing threw his work at an amazing rate. Best of all. Nobody have two shits about who his brother was and came to him for help because they truly respected him. It was at this moment however the duo of Harry and Calypso were heading to the Highmasters office to discuss the possibility of doing their OWLS in May.

"Blood strength." Harry said to a ten foot tall statue of a knight that stepped aside for them to enter a corridor that was in semi darkness which led to the Highmasters office.

Calypso knocked on the door and they were told to enter.

"Ah Potter, Rosier right on time take a seat." The pair sat on elegant leather arm chairs.

"Can I get my two most promising students a drink? Mead, wine pumpkin juice?"

The pair opted for the pumpkin juice.

"So will make this quick. I have decided to allow you to sit your OWLS this May. Professor Skrops is most pleased with the pair of your work to allow you to skip straight to fifth year. Your new time tables will be awaiting you in your room. Remember we opt for a more in house approach to OWLS at this school hard but don't neglect your projects."

"Of course sir." The pair said finishing their drinks.

" Very good enough your holidays, study hard but remember to take the time to have some fun. All work and no play will not end well. "

"Of course sir." The pair said.

"Very good dismissed."

The pair nodded respectfully and left. It was not tell the pair was

past the statue the they did nothing but when they were Calypso turned to him and pulled him into a hug. "We did it Harry." she said smiling.

Harry smiled back and she let him go. "Yeah we did."

The pair started to walk back to their rooms. "So want to give me a hint o any of your projects?" She asked.

"Nope I will let it be a surprise." Harry smiled.

Calypso pouted "Fine be that way." She said in a falsely annoyed tone. This caused Harry to laugh .

They reached Calypso room and they said their good byes tell tomorrow were they would be going to the village.

Harry for to his room noticing a new file deciding to check on it later. He transformed a pillow into a bunny pleased with him self. A dark look came across his face and he raised his wand at the bunny.

 **TIME SKIP!**

It was nearing May and today Harry would be presenting his school projects then over the next week they'd be doing his OWLS. there being seven they were doing one each day including the weekend to get it all out the way and to make it more streamline.

For Potions he presented a potion that would produce a vapour to temporally knock out ones opponents.

For History he wrote a paper on why the pros and cons of the statue of secrecy. To which his History Professor was most pleased with Professor Logos was very intriged to his views based on his upbringing Harry being against it due to its limitations it puts on magical kind.

For Charms he produced the Petronas charm to the astonishment of Professor Willow.

Herbology he wrote about the effects magic can have on the care of magical plants and how it has positives and negatives. Not his best work he knew it was not getting a master grade.

For Spell Crafting he wrote a paper on the dangers of spell creation and what needs to be taken into account when making a spell and that it involves careful study of the Runes and Arithmancy as well when creating certain spells.

For Transfiguration he turned a pillow into a Bunny which would be used for part of his Dark Arts project. It was the one he was having the most trepidation about. He was about sure it would work as he'd not pulled it off successful yet. He walked into Proffesor Rosier class room with trepidation.

"Potter I hope your ready and that's not just a pet you brought to your presntation."

"Of course not sir."

"Very well start."

Harry gulped this was it perhaps it would be a moment he came to regret but he could not turn back now. He got the bunny out the cage and places it on the desk.

Before the cute small fluffy bunny had a chance to even move Harry struck. "Avada kedavra. " He said clearly calmly and unwavering. The bunny fell over dead it's eyes unseeing and devoid of life.

Professor Rosier looked impressed and shocked. "Good work Potter I must say I'm very surprised at someone so young could pull of the curse so easily."

"I will be honest sir it's the first time it died."

"Even more impressive and brave. consider it an M unless my Daughter does something to out shine this."

"Thank you sir."

" Very welcome Potter now dismissed."

Harry nodded respectfully and left the room. However hurrying to the nearest toilet. Hurrying into the nearest stall he retched bring up his lunch. "I killed an animal and for to get a good grade. No it was only congered and was bound to wear off eventually without the right time but still. " He whispered to him self. He slapped him self. "Pull it together Potter you want to be great you need to get over this." Pulling him self together he headed back to his room to take a nap tell dinner.

The weekend passed quickly and the OWL examinations. The first day was History of Magic in the morning. The Next day was Spell Crafting which for OWL level was just theory.

The next was Potions Harry breezed by the theory. The practical was slightly harder having to make a potion he only made once the strengthening soltion. But Harry was confident he did well enough.

For Dark Arts they did have to show all of more of the counter cursed to defend against the Dark Arts but Harry was confident.

And so on it went for another three days tell Harry slumped down in a chair in Calypso room.

"We did it we actually did it Harry." She cheered.

"Yeah but fuck was it hard."

To which the girl nodded in agreement.

"Well at least we go home Wednesday." She said.

"Yeah." Harry said a bit gloomily.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked concerned.

"Oh it's just my parents have contacted me since I been here. Oh and I'm going to need to explain how I done my OWLS they will be concerned much Dark Arts i probably know. I think it may be very tense."

She walked over to him and hugged him in general concern.

"Any peoblems you come straight to mine okay. Dad already said your welcome. end of June were going to our England man. regardless I expect to see you often in the summer. Also remember we can use magic outside school in our world as the trace only picks up magic around us not who used it."

"Thanks Cali." He smiled at her.

"Oh so your mother and father don't get suspicious your grades that are not your OWLS will be given to you by father this year just to keep the as your parents may not approve."

"Makes sense anything to stop me going back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

The pair after this decided to play some chess and have dinner in Calypso room and just be kids. But soon Wednesday came and Harry was about to leave via Portkey. "Now I expect to see you in just over a month okay Harry." She smiled at him.

"Of course Cali."

She gave him a big hug and seconds after she let go he felt the to behind the naval and he was spinning in the blue vortex again. He landed on his feet in Potter manor in the living room to the sound of woman calling his name. "Harry!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Some sort of Test

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Chapter currently not beta checked. Hope you enjoy :)**

Lilly Potter appeared in the living room of Potter manor, and quickly embraced her eldest son. When she let him go she asked him. "I know Dermstang finish earlier than Hogwarts but your still two weeks early how come?"

"Umm well I kind of did my OWLS and finished them Sunday." Harry said nervously .

"Oh Harry I'm so proud of you doing your OWLS at the age of eleven." She hugged him again and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Oh your father's going to be so proud."

She led him to the conservatory and having one of the elves bringing him a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"So tell me what's Durmstrang like Harry?" Lily asked.

"Well there not loads I can say their magic that stops people saying to much about the school. But it much Smaller than Hogwarts with only four stories and dungeons. The fire are only lit for magical purposes but it's not exactly cold. It's not that comfortable unless you earn it or create your own comfort. But due to my entrance scores I was quiet comfortable. A million times more stricter But I was never punished. I made some friends and one very good friend who loves in England. I love it and it's a million times better than Hogwarts."

" I'm so pleased for you Harry and I perfectly understand the rules with secrecy spells and the need to not say to much. This friend however do we know the family? Be nice to have them over for Dinner. "

"I don't think so the only moving to England to a family manor now that it's much calmer here. I know they were cast off from the rest of the family due to the dad not agreeing with the family's views. Now don't freak out mum her dad was actually one of my Proffesor."

"Wait she!"

"Yes Calypso is my best friend."

"Well that sweet Harry but what's the family name?"

"Rosier." Harry said quickly.

"Don't worry I'll deal with your father." Lilly said calmly.

"Thanks mum." Harry said.

"So your doing your NEWTS in third year?"

"Err no next year it's been said so I can for third year onwards for multiple electives."

"Harry I was unsure at first about you going but I can see it was for the best. I couldn't be prouder of you we need to arrange a big reward for you so think what you want and I will get it for you okay?"

"Okay mum. Oh I want to show you something Expecto Patronum!" Harry said causing a raven the shoot out his wand.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER ARE YOU TRYING TO GET EXPELLED!"

"Relax mum I know how the trace really works."

"Oh for heavens sake your brother going to be a nightmare."

"Relax mum I have a plan we can just tell him Durmstrang has different rules. It seems to something everyone needs to learn for them self."

"I don't normally approve of lying but for a peaceful life i think I agree with you. But I must say that's quiet impressive."

"Thanks Mum but Err Mum where is Dad?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's just been called to Albus to discus a few things. We obviously didn't expect you back for two weeks then Liam two weeks after that."

Harry nodded. "Mind if I go unpack mum?"

" Of course not dear I'll speak to you later."

Harry nodded and got up and headed up to his room.

After much unpacking and hiding his more questionable books he bought in the village near the school and his first from Professor Quiral, Harry flopped down on his bed.

That evening James came home and was pleased to see his eldest son and hire. He was very impressed with Harry results despite him begin so far along in Dark Arts class. But Lilly relaxed him. What was much harder was the talk she had after Harry had gone to bed but the with all the yelling it was hard to get to sleep. But James Potter soon came around.

It could mainly have been down to Lilly just pleased Harry finally had a close friend.

Two weeks went by in relative quiet tell one morning Harry came down to a note.

Harry

I'm sorry to not tell you in person Liam been hurt and is on the hospital wing going to be fine

\- Love Mum

Of course his stupid brother had gotten him self hurt and no doubt Weasley had a hand in it. If anything happend to his little brother he'd be using one of them nasty curses from his books. Oh and if it was just his brother being an idiot he'd skin him alive!

So came the torture of just waiting around tell Lily piper out the fire pace.

"Harry dear he's fine, just unconscious. It turns out Ron suspected Proffesor Snape of trying to steal something."

But she was cut off. "How did I know it was that idiot Weasley When I get a hold of him."

"Harry you can't hurt Ron and don't interrupt." Lilly said.

"Yes Mum sorry Mum."

"Quiet all right now remember no Albus mentioned about the third floor corridor." Harry nodded. "Well your Brother, Ron and their friend Hermione went to it and broke threw a sires of powerful protections a cerberus,devils snare, charmed keys you had to catch on a broom, a giant chess set, a troll luckily it was knocked out and a riddle with potions. All which was protecting the Philosophers Stone I assume you know what that is? " Harry nodded bursting with a million things to say. "Well Ron sacrificed him self to win the chess match don't worry dear he's fine" Harry could hardly care less about Ronald Weasley. "Well he and Hermione went on she solved the potion riddle and as there was only enough for one so your brother went on and found it was Proffesor Quiral who was there. Harry he was being Possessed by Voldermort. Your brother held him off for a while. Sadly the pair got away with a fake stone. The real one was being kept in Dumbledore office. would you like to come visit your brother?"

"No point if he's not awake and I can't promise not to jynx Weasley if I go."

"I understand Harry dear. I need to get back to the school however are you going to be okay?"

Harry nodded. "I'll try get back soon dear." Then with that she hurried off.

Harry could barely contain his anger on sure he was still angry at his twin for what he said, but still he won't allow Weasley stupidity to get his Brother killed. Then their was the case of his friend Quiral. HarrY was sure their was a logical explanation to the whole thing. But what was laughable was what they called powerful protections any first year at Dermstang could get three them. They all seemed like some sort of test, and he did not like it.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) second year will be shortish with the plot really thickening in year 3/4. One more summer of 1992 chapter then onto school year 2 which will be around 2 chapters. I considered giving Tom the real stone but I feel at the moment as Harry not on his side he would. Kill Ron and that's just to start. I have plans never the less for the stone. But if you feel it's worthy please review it get me in the writing mood.**


End file.
